


Edd-duction

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin kidnaps Edd and plays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edd-duction

It was dark.

The smell of hay and sunshine surrounded him. It was no doubt the smell of the hemp rope that held his arms and legs back in a hogtie.

That brute. . . He curled his lip. Kevin had carried him all the way here - and like this. And where was he? Blindfolded, he had no clue of his whereabouts. 

 

Kevin was ignorant that Edd was glaring daggers at him. The ball gag kept him quiet. It was certainly helpful transporting him in public. He was hopeful at one point in the impromptu journey, when Johnny had said to Kevin, “Plank wants to know what’s in the bag.”

“Just a bag full of jawbreakers.” Kevin lied effortlessly. “I’d let you have one but it’s an errand for my old man.”

At this point Edd had squirmed, hoping Johnny would remain suspicious.

“Hey, the bag is mov--”

Kevin had lightly jabbed Edd in the side. “It’s a new one! Jumping Jawbreakers! You know. . . like Mexican jumping beans. Anyway, I really gotta go - see ya!” Then he took off on his motorcycle, Edd still in tow in his usual place in the passenger buggy.

X

Barbaric, simply barbaric, Edd inwardly complained. His anger was tinged with fear when he felt Kevin’s touch. He stiffened as the other man cradled his head. His hands smoothed over his cheeks before reaching behind Edd’s head. At first Edd panicked, thinking Kevin was about to remove his hat, but then the ball gag slipped out of his mouth and fell into Kevin’s palms.

“It’s wet,” he commented. It was the first time tonight that he had said anything to Edd.

“K-Kevin! What is the meaning of this?! You abducted me in the middle of the night?! And - where - when did you ever learn shibari. . . ?“ He paused, then turned back to Kevin, or at least where he assumed Kevin was, since he couldn’t see him. “I don’t have time for this! Untie me this instant!”

Kevin lifted the blindfold to look Edd straight in the eye. “No.”

Chills ran down Edd's body. He made the slightest movement and the ropes tightened. He decided that turning around to examine the knots would not work out. He could only lift his head up and even that was restricted. At least he was sure where he was: Kevin’s dorm room. Posters of motorbikes and one Resident Evil picture, all stuck together by pushpins. On the other side of the room was his wide screen monitor and a bookshelf full of video games. Edd relaxed, at least Kevin was thoughtful enough to have cleaned up. That gave Edd another clue- this was planned. Whenever he visited unexpectedly the room was always strewn with clothes on the floor and the token empty pizza box, but it was always a palace compared to Ed’s room.

Kevin, still on his knees to be on level ground, with Edd, grinned. He unzipped his pants, basking in the wide-eyed look Edd gave him. There was nothing Edd could do; he was tied up and oddly at his wit’s end. There was nothing he could do, he thought, and he was okay with it. He felt himself throb, and his lips parted on their own, to fasten tight around the head of the cock. His tongue gently probed the slit at the tip- the meatus. He heard Kevin rake in a breath and smiled. Perhaps he could get back at the other man. Just a little teasing, he smiled, giving a light peck. He ran his lips along the shaft and back up, over and over. In-between he rested his lips around the head of Kevin’s cock, pretending that he was about to indulge him.

“You’re forgetting who is in control here, Double Dork.” At that Kevin grabbed his head and slammed his cock forward. Edd’s eyes widened at the intrusion. He gagged but still Kevin held him.

“Don’t give me that look. . .” He smirked, slowly rocking his hips. “You like it.”

Slobber pooled around Edd’s mouth, and he strained to breathe in-between thrusts. His eyes squeezed shut. Quickly, his lips became raw and swollen. For a moment Kevin pulled away and he gasped for breath. He hoped that the man decided to fuck him next, and maybe Kevin saw that glimmer of longing, because he didn’t grant a reprieve. He went back to fucking his face- and this time, harder.

He’s about to come . . . he thought. Kevin’s cock was stiffer than ever before and throbbing, his thrusts more desperate, closer to his peak.

“Ngh. . .”

God, he loved hearing him moan when he was about to come.

“I can cum on your face, right?” Kevin teased, relishing the blanched expression Edd gave.

“Oh? You don’t want me to do that? Well, you better swallow or I’ll make a mess.” He winked.

Really, Kevin. . .? Preying on my compulsiveness. . .

He felt the first few shots hit his tongue, warm and salty. Before he could fully register the taste, he pulled Kevin’s cock all the way to the hilt into his mouth. The rest of his load hit the back of Edd’s throat. Kevin slid out of Edd's mouth and gave a lopsided, sated grin. Edd swallowed and Kevin ran his fingers over Edd's red, swollen lips.

“Good Dork.”

He pulled his pants back up and walked behind Edd, his fingers working away the knots. Edd sighed as the taut rope slackened. He stretched his arms and legs and sat up. Immediately he curled up in Kevin’s arms. Although he had liked being abducted after all, everything had happened so fast and he was mentally and physically exhausted. Mostly, he just wanted reassurance- he needed comfort.

“I missed you.”

Kevin raised a brow, “I missed you more! You could have visited me sometime, you know. . .”

“But I’ve been-”

“Studying. I know.” Kevin squeezed Edd into a deeper hug. “But I still missed you.”

“Medical school is hard, even for me.”

“Look. I support you, Edd.” Kevin paused, articulating his words. “I just. . . I know I’m selfish. And my classes aren’t as hard as yours so I have a load of free time.”

Edd glanced at the pile of hemp rope, “I noticed. . .”

“I’m not asking to spend time everyday. Just once a week at least. I think anyone would go crazy not hearing from their boyfriend for three weeks. It’s not just about me. I’m worried about you. You need to take breaks.”

“But I do take breaks, Kevin. I read Science magazine and solve formulas. . “

“Real breaks.” Kevin laughed. “What am I going to do with you? I can’t kidnap you all the time.”

“What if I came over and studied. That wouldn’t make you mad, would it?”

“Of course not! But of course I will distract you. . .” At that he squeezed Edd’s butt. “Only once in awhile. Promise.”

Edd kissed him. “Suuure,” he said with a laugh, not believing Kevin in the slightest.


End file.
